Little Whisper
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: In the mind of a child, where nightmares come to life...A child has been fighting off the nightmares in the dark for three long weeks... But outside of his mind, back in reality, his family decides that it's time to pull the plug... To end it...To let him fade away... But one bear is determined to fix him...To rebuild him... Will he be able to save the child? Or will he fade away?


**Hello everyone. Here is a short story I made in honor of Five Nights at Freddy's first birthday!**

 **Again this is not connected to any of my other stories, and please enjoy.**

 **This is only a one shot by the way, so this is going to be the only chapter, but if i get requests to continue, I MAY consider it.**

 **Thank you all for the support and thank you for taking time to read this.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

* * *

The air was cold and damp in a little room a child sat in.

Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed in the corner of his room, being tormented yet another night by the creatures of the night.

His nightmares...

For almost three weeks he'd been fighting off the monsters, barely being able to stay alive as he sat alone in his room, only a flashlight to defend himself.

Where were his parents? His brother? He didn't know... Last thing he remembered was his brother and friends teasing him, pushing him towards Fredbear and Spring Bonnie.

He always hated that place... It scared the life out of him...

His mother was long gone and dead, and his father was an abusive drunk...

The child wiped his tears, scanning his blue eyes across the room as sunlight poured into the little room.

Calming down, he realized it was past 6... He was safe for another day... But once the clock struck 12 he'd be fighting for his life once again.

Shutting the flashlight off that the child held dearly in his hands, he wiped his tears and crawled into bed, pulling the sheet over himself.

Sniffling, he sobbed quietly into his pillow, until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The squeaking of tennis shoes echoed through the hospital halls as a man walked through them, his hair hanging in his face.

He wore a purple hoodie over himself, along with a pair of navy blue jeans and black sneakers.

Behind him trailed a smaller child, wearing a old grey hoodie that was a couple sizes too big for him. A pair of old jeans were loosely wrapped around his legs, dangling over his grey sneakers and almost dripping him several times.

His brown hair also hung in his face, as he tried to conceal his tears.

The two walked in silence, until they reached a brown door.

 _Room 209_

Slowly pushing it open, the child walked in close behind his father, raising his head up to see his brother lying on the hospital bed,

Several needles and tubes were attached to him, as a heart monitor beeped steadily.

Turning his attention away from the heart monitor, the eldest child sobbed quietly, walking over to his brother and getting down on his knees.

His father remained silent, no tears shed whatsoever, as he sat silent in a chair across the room, his hood pulled over his head.

Ignoring the man in the corner, the child sobbed quietly into his brother's bedside, holding his hand tightly.

Opening his mouth, his lip quivered as he rested his head gently on the white bed sheets.

"I-I'm sorry..." He sobbed. gently stroking the child's palms with his fingers.

"I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I..." Warm tears streamed down the brunette's face as he lifted his head up, closing his eyes tightly and balling, still trying to be silent.

"I-I'm the one who's supposed to protect you... And now..." The child stopped, and glanced over at the clock.

 _11:38 PM_

Wiping some of his tears, the boy turned back to his brother who still lay motionless on the bed.

"I-I'm still here... And I'm sorry..." His jeans slid across the floor slightly, him quickly pushing himself back towards the bed with his foot.

In the corner, the man moved a bit, staring at the clock, as if he was desperately loosing time.

Realizing the time was against him, the brother stood to his feet, hugging his little brother tightly in his arms.

"I d-don't want them to turn it off... To... Kill you..." He whispered into his ear, trying to not let his father hear.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry... And I-I'd take your place if I could..."

The moon shown brightly into the room, the pale light bouncing off the walls as the three sat in silence.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the child popped off his pillow and quickly ran over to his clock, nearly tripping over some toys that lay scattered across the floor.

 _11:50_

"Not much time left..." He mumbled to himself, running over and grabbing ahold of the flashlight he had placed on the bed.

"Can you hear me?" A distant voice called out, as he quickly spun around and saw that the world had become nothing but a dark room.

"E-Eric?" The child called out, tears streaming down his face as he walked closer to a glowing object in the distance.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, he came upon a golden bear plush.

Surrounding it, were Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and Chica plushies as well.

"E-Eric?" He called out again, staring curiously at the bear.

Hearing his brother's voice again, the child looked up into the darkness, realizing the voice was indeed not coming from the bear.

"I-I don't know if you can hear me... But it's all going to be over soon..."

Widening his eyes, the child shook his head, scared to death. "W-WHAT?!" He screeched, falling to his knees sobbing.

"You're broken..." A new voice spoke up, gaining the attention of the child.

Looking down at the Fredbear plushie, the child stared at it as two white pupils appeared.

"W-What?" The child whined out, wiping his tears.

"I broke you... I didn't mean to..." The plush replied, it's expression blank as a puppet's.

"You... Broke me?"

"Yes..." The bear sighed, darting his white pupils over to the other plushies.

"We're still you're friends though... Y-You believe that... Right?"

The child was silent as a sudden look of worry came upon Fredbear's face.

Slowly, the Foxy plushie faded into nothing, into the darkness that surrounded them all.

"R-Right?" The bear asked again, as Chica slowly vanished as well.

The child sobbed hard as the bear sat there, silent and watching the child sob.

* * *

Holding onto his brother's hand, Eric looked up at his father who was now across the room talking to a nurse.

"I'm sorry..." The child sobbed again, gently stroking the side of his brother's face. "It'll be over soon..." He sighed, looking back at his father as the nurse walked over closer to them.

Widening his eyes as the nurse came closer, the child tried his best to ignore her and turn back to his brother, but a hand gripped onto his shoulder.

Whipping his head around, his green eyes met with the pure white one's of his father's.

"Eric..." He said in a stern, low voice. Sending fear down the child's spine, he merely nodded and turned back to his brother, gently whispering into his ear.

"I love you..." He whined, as his father pulled him back.

* * *

Widening his eyes, the child stared at the blue rabbit and brown bear as they vanished also.

Throwing his head back and gasping for air, the child sobbed harder and fell backwards, reaching over for the golden bear.

"I-I can fix you..." He stuttered out, moving closer to the child, crawling on his hands and knees.

The child continued to gasp and sob, his vision becoming blurry as the bear slowly started to fade away as well.

"I-I'll fix you..." He stuttered, a fake smile appearing on his face, as he faded away.

Turning away from where the bear just sat, the child gasped and sobbed.

"I-D-DON'T W-A-N-NA D-D-DIE..." He chocked out, reaching out into the darkness as everything went silent and cold.

The child's eyes clouded over, as his struggles became less and less often, until he stopped moving.

Taking one last breath, he twitched and glanced up, seeing nothing but darkness.

This was it... This was the end...

"I'm sorry..." He heard his brother's little whispers echo through his mind as he faded into nothing.

* * *

The wind blew gently in the trees as a man drove in his car, not paying much attention to the world around him.

Tears rolled down his face as he came to a sudden stop, glancing over at a child that stood outside of a building...

The same building where the...incident happened...

A sudden grin appeared onto the man's face, as he got out of the car and approached the child, sliding his hand into his pocket and gripping onto a knife, that was tucked out of sight.

"What's wrong, little one?" He asked, a sarcastic frown on his face.

"I-I got locked o-outside..." The boy replied, wiping his tears from his blue eyes.

"Oh... Well let me- HELP YOU!" The man quickly gripped onto the child and slit his throat, dropping his gasping body to the ground.

Staring at him as pools of blood surrounded him, tears rolled down his face as he shook his head and insanely laughed.

"IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT?!" The man screamed at the child, gripping the bloody blade in his hands as he turned and walked back to his car.

Mumbling to himself as he got in and drove away, the man had a twisted grin stuck on his face, the warm blood of the child running down the sides of his cheeks.

"If i lost my child..." He mumbled to himself, looking up at the setting sun with a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"No one will have theirs..."


End file.
